mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tremor
Tremor is a brown garbed ninja and a member of the Black Dragon clan who first appeared in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. He escaped from Special Forces custody during a prison break orchestrated by Kano, to whom he was blindly loyal. Kano assigned him to guard the portal to Outworld and kill any Special Forces agents that may have discovered his whereabouts. Tremor was defeated and killed by Major Jackson Briggs in their encounter. Tremor was added as a playable character during the Bonus Challenge Tower in the Playstation Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011). His "backstory" in said game states Tremor was apprehended by the Special Forces and imprisoned after being betrayed by Kano, acting under the facade of a confidential informant for the Special Forces, who were searching for the Black Dragon, but Tremor escaped. He then targeted both Kano and Jax for revenge. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Extremely muscular, Tremor is able to create earthquakes in the ground by punching it, similar to Jax. He also has the ability to shoot fireballs and launch stone missiles that petrify an enemy for a few seconds. he has a stance similar to Smoke, fights like Jax and his outro is an exact copy of Noob saibot. Signature moves *'Fire Ball': Tremor launches a fireball at his opponent. In Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, Tremor could fire up to three in a single shot. In Mortal Kombat (2011), he can only fire one; it is colored green, and stuns the opponent for a short time. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Pound': Tremor punches the ground, shaking the arena. (MK:SF, MK 2011) *'Earth Blast': Tremor throws a spherical projectile at his opponent. (MK 2011) *'Back Breaker': Tremor grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking, this move was borrowed from Jax. (MK 2011) Character Relationships Original Timeline *A member of the Black Dragon clan. *Freed from custody along with Jarek, Tasia and No Face by Kano. *Defeated and killed by Jax in MK: Special Forces. Alternate Timeline *A member of the Black Dragon clan. *Escaped from custody to exact revenge on Kano for abandoning him in prison. *Searched for Jax in order to kill him. Trivia *Tremor's playable appearance in the additional Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011) for the Playstation Vita marks his debut in a fighting Mortal Kombat game, albeit in a limited way. *Despite being of minor importance, Tremor is very popular amongst some fans of the series. *In Mortal Kombat (2011) for the Playstation Vita, Tremor shares his icon with Noob Saibot, his fighting stance with Smoke, and his grunts with Scorpion. *On the Recent Interview with John Tobias he revealed the origin of Tremor. "I do remember having big plans for Tremor, but when I conceived him, he wasn't a member of the Black Dragon. He was a Lin Kuei hired as muscle by a mad man who was trying to open a gateway between Earth and Outworld." - John Tobiashttp://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/forum/showmessage.cds?id=146788%7C "Source" Category:Minor Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Enforcers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Exclusive Challenge Tower Characters